Unexpected Reunion
by Hitomix
Summary: Over 2 years have passed since the final battle with Chaos. When the girls go to surprise Mamoru during a 3 month internship, they get a surprise of their own. How will they react and adjust to old Lovers that have returned. A Inner Senshi and Shitennou Story. Based on Sailor Moon Crystal and the Manga End. First story in over 10 years. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mamoru had been gone for almost 2 months now, doing a 3-month rotation at the Akisa memorial hospital in kanagawa prefecture. 'He's been gone for exactly 6 weeks and 3 days and 4 hours'. Usagi thought as she looked at the calendar on her desk. She still had 5 weeks and d 4 days until he was set to return. They are only 2 hours away from each other, but with his schedule and her classes they have not seen each other at all for the last 6 weeks. Either he had to work on she had homework for one of her college classes. The girls are now in there first year on college and Mamoru is into his internship at the hospital where Ami's mother works.

Having not seen her fiancé in 6 weeks Usagi was happy that the semester was ending this week, and that she and the girls were going to surprise Mamoru this weekend with a visit. 3 months until the next semester started and they planned to spend the first week down at the beach with Mamoru. Since Mamoru is renting a house they plan or hope to stay with him for the week.

Well at least they think he has been staying there alone for the last 6 weeks….

* * *

6 WEEKS EARLIER

" Chiba-san this is the observation ward where you will spend the next 3 months. And again must thank you for taking over for Inter Jun while he is away on his family Emergency. When Dr. Mizuno said that we could borrow you the 3 months since you wanted to gain experience in this section, is a blessing. " Dr. Satoshi said as he began his small tour of the ward. '

" Its no problem Dr. Satoshi". Mamoru said to the doctor. Not telling him that he felt a strange pull toward this hospital when Dr. Mizuno asked him. The golden Crystal began to pulse, so he thought to check it out.

" Now here in the ward we have 7 semi-permanent patients, as they are all in coma's, you will be taking on the 4 that inter Jun was in charge of for the time that you are here. We have 8 patients recovering for surgery, 4 overnight stays, and 3 here with us for the week." dr. Satoshi said as he showed Mamoru some of the patients. He introduced him to the staff. Since he had just arrived today, he was set to start until tomorrow. He was just checking in and getting a tour. The only patient he did not see on his brief tour was the 4 that he was in charge of. " Now I will introduce you to your charges tomorrow morning once you come in, or I can take to them now after we finish the last of the paper work for to be able to clock in starting tomorrow. " Dr. Satoshi said. Mamoru thought about for a minute and said " I think I would like to get a look at them today before I leave so that I can put a face to the files I will be reviewing later today and kind of prepare for tomorrow."

" Um, that is a good idea now that I think about it, that way your not going in complete blind. Ok let's do that now. We are done with the last of the paper work. " Dr. Satoshi said as he handed over the mentioned files. They began to walk toward the room that the 4 patients were in. " Now a brief overview of your patients. These four men have been here for about 2 1/2 years. They were all found together on the beach just south of here. Over the last few days they have been reacting more, so we hope that it means that they will be waking soon. It the most movement we have seen since they arrived." Dr. Satoshi said as he slowed in front of room 726. He opened the door and continued with the details of the 4 men. " Now all four men are John Doe's. They had no Identification on them when they were found, so we have been calling them 001-004. " As he said this he had his back to Mamoru so he did not see that Mamoru had stopped shocked just in front of the doorway. He stared at the four men in the room wondering if he was dreaming.

" San… Chiba-san" Dr. Satoshi called, snapping Mamoru out of his daze. " Are you ok?'

" Um…. I ….I know these men. Sir." Mamoru mumble still processing what he was seeing. ' It cant be them, Can it?'

" You know these men, are you sure?"

Mamoru took a deep breath to center him before he spoke. ' Now I know why the crystal reacted' he thought.

'Yes sir, I'm sure that I know them. These are friends I have not seen in over 2 years. Now I know why." he walked over to the first bed in the room. " This Man here is Minaho Kazou, the man next to him is Takeshi Nathan, across from him is his younger brother Takeshi Zane, and last is Yukiho Jaden. " he pointed to each man as he said there names before taking a seat in the chair next to Kazou bed.

Dr. Satoshi was shocked. What were the chances that the temp inters would know these 4 men that he was in charge of watching. Noticing that Mamoru was getting lost in his shock he asked ' will you be ok, watching over them, should I reassign them to another intern?'

" No I want to watch over them, they would do the same for me if the roles were reversed. I just need a minute to take it in. I wasn't expecting to find them here. And to remember that you said they have been here for over 2 years." Mamoru sighed.

Dr. Satoshi left the room to speak to another doctor to see if they should reassign the patients or to allow Mamoru to watch over them. They both agreed that it could do no harm and may help the recover and wake. He went an informed Mamoru that he would be allowed to keep them as he patients and that he would have full 24/7 access to them. Mamoru then spent the rest on the day reviewing the files of his Shitennou.

Yes in the room were his four missing General, friends that he could not contact since Galaxia defeat over 2 years ago. When their stone lost the warm admitted from the souls within.

* * *

Please leave a review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello all, sorry about the late up date. I hope to update at least once a week from now on or every 2 weeks. I am not sure how long this will be either maybe 10 chapter or more.

This is the uneditied version so please excuse the typos. i will edit and undate in a few hours. just wanted to get this out and start on chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, all i own in my Plot and OC.

Chapter 2 : Awakening

7 weeks before

Rei walked down to the stairs at the front of the temple. Her senses were telling her that something was about to change their lives for ever. She had a small thought that it may have something to do with 'them'. Rei had been having dreams about the Shitennou for months. At first It was memories of the past, dreams that all the girls had and talked about, then about 6 months ago she started seeing them before beryl got to them. But 3 months ago they started to change. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but in the dreams, they were together with them. Were the visions just the universe trying to show them how they lived until Beryl, and what could have been had they survived. She wished that Mamoru was here so that she could ask if he had the same dreams, but he is schedule to come back for another 7 weeks according to Usagi. She would check again with Usagi, and maybe see if she could go to talk to him in person.

* * *

5 weeks and 6 days ago

Mamoru sat in the hospital room after he had read over their files. Just watching these men, these friends he thought he had lost. Trying to think of a way to bring them back. But after 3 hours of reading he was starting to get sleepy. He slowly started to nod off and found himself in Elysian, with Helios standing in font of him.

' My Prince." helios said bowing to Mamoru.

" Helios, how did I get here?."

" I understand that you have found your Protectors again, sire. And you are trying to wake them correct?'

" Yes. Their stones are almost completely cold. So I'm not sure how to wake them."

" Sire, if I may suggest, trying using the Crystal. "

" the Golden Crystal?!"

"yes My Prince. Just as the Silver Crystal protect and heal the Princess's Senshi, the Golden crystal will protect and heal your Shitennou. However you will also need their Stones. It still contains a small part of their soul. A part that didn't want to leave your side." Helios said. "

" Is that why I can still feel a small warmth from them but not call on them anymore? It only hold a part of the soul."

"Yes." Helios said as he began to walk toward the temple. " now master , please be ready for them return, for with them comes another."

"What do you mean?"

" you shall see, now it is time to wake. I wish you all the best."

Mamoru woke with a start to find that one of the nurses ha entered the room. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just checking on them. I didn't know you were still here. " the nurse said. " it's ok, I need to get bed now that I'm rested for tomorrow. " Mamoru said as he stood an gathered the files around him. He gave one last look at his…. Friends and left.

' yes I can call them friends after everything that has happened.'

Once Mamoru return to the 5 bedroom house that was being rented out for him he went to the room he had selected for himself and pulled out the chest that contained the generals stones. He sat down on the bed with them in his hand and brought the golden crystal out with his other hand from inside his heart. 'helios said that all I need is the golden crystal and these 4 stone, but how do I wake them with these. " Mamoru closed his eyes and thought of his general by his side. ' how do I bring you back with these stone.' . Since he had his eyes closed and was lost in thought He did not see or feel the 4 stone vibrate and float out of his hands or the Golden Crystal glow brighter in his other hand. Nor did he see the small light leave the stone and travel in the night.

The Next morning

As Mamoru walked the halls of the hospital, he was still lost in thought about how to wake the 4 men and return the part of there soul still within the stones, that he had in pocket. Once he reached his station he clocked in a d went to find Dr. Satoshi, who he almost knocked over as he came around the corner. ' Oh Mamoru-san, good you're here. I have great news!" Dr Satoshi said as he began to lead Mamoru down the hall. "here have a seat" Dr. Satoshi said pointing to a row of seats outside room 726. " So you see early this morning, something amazing happened. Your four friends, they woke up."

Mamoru sat in the chair and stared at the doctor not believing what he had heard. " they're awake?!, But How, When? He reached over subconsciously to the 5 stones he held in his pocket. "we aren't really sure. maybe it as fate, that brought you here just the day before they woke up." Dr. Satoshi said Patting Mamoru on the shoulder. " Since they are friends I decided to push your start date back a few days. so that you can spend time with them as friends before becoming their doctor." Dr. Satoshi Said.

" No we are still running a few test and check-up right now. Mr. Yuki has gone up for a MRI as he complained about stomach pains. But the others seem to be ok, we will keep an eye on the them forth next few days to determine a time schedule on when they may be able to leave." Dr. Satoshi said. Give us about 10-15 more minutes and you can go in and see them." Dr. Satoshi then walked to the door and entered the room after Mamoru nodded his head in understanding.

Mamoru sat in the chairs in silence for a few more moments before he felt a familiar aura nearby, and looked up to see Setsuna standing by the door of room 726. once she saw that he noticed her she walked over and sat down next to him. "Hello Mamoru-san." "Setsuna, why are you... ah you knew that they would be returning didn't you?" he said laughing a little. ' Yes I knew, and what I'm about to ell you is all that I can tell you." Setsuna said looking at Mamoru to see if he understood that some question she would not be able to answer.

Does it involved them" he asked point t the room across the hall.

" Yes it does, you see…" Setsuna started to explain

'So we have about 7 weeks to prepare." Mamoru asked.

"Yes in about 6 weeks the seal will break and about a week or so later they will be here to carry out their mission." Setsuna said. Mamoru nodded hi head in understanding , "Since we -you and I -know about this can we just destroy them before the seal is broken. " no you see only the inner Senshi can defeat them, for they will hold something that belong to them. if we or the outer defeated them that item will be destroyed forever. and they-she pointed toward the room- will not have their full powers. Really they will have the ones needed to heal themselves. and no I can not tell you why they will not have their full powers." Setsuna said as Mamoru open his mouth to ask about their powers. ' I came to tell you this so that you can help them heal faster , or we might have a bad outcome when the time comes. ' Mamoru nodded his head in understanding.

" So we have about 6 weeks to get recovered and at least out of the hospital. " Mamoru said ' we should do it slowly so as not to raise alarm at seemly overnight healing' Mamoru thought looking at the door. " It wont be easy My King, but it must be done this way." Setsuna said

* * *

7 weeks or so Later

" Ok, so Moon and the outer will head to D-point to see if they can purify the location, while we stay here and protect these idiots." Venus said.

Neph raised a Brow at the idiots comment.

" yes, that makes the most sense." Mercury said.

'Why is that'? Jupiter asked.

" the outer are stronger and show be able to handle what ever evil is lurking at D-point still while we stay and deal with the "them."' Venus said.

" beside how ca we ask the outer to Protect the idiots for us." Mars said

Really with the 'Idiots again" Neph said to Jadeite.

"Yes Idiots, Mars said." for 1 losing most of your powers, 2 forgetting that Beryl had a Special Death squad made just for you 4 idiots."

" Ok, enough of that, lets get this show on the road" Uranus said.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I SO SORRY. I UPDATED SO LATE( according to my own schedule) I decided to take time to finalize some details on where I'm wanted the story to go. But for right now I have. Good idea. This is a longish chapter as an apology .

E please enjoy E. . 

Chapter 3

" Setsuna, one more question before you leave?" Mamoru asked as Setsuna turned to leave.

" Last night as you were thinking of how to bring them back.,of having them back at your side. That thought allowed the part of their soul inside the stones to be released and return to the body. " Setsuna Said. Mamoru nodded. " and yes they were there in crystal Tokyo, but since they had not been revived when you all were there, they did not show themselves. " Setsuna Said, knowing the question he wanted to ask, as well as the one he couldn't bring himself to ask. He stood and thanked Setsuna, and just few seconds after she disappeared the door to room 726 opened along with the elevator. From the elevator came a bed with a Blond man chatting away, and 3 nurses but when he saw Mamoru he stopped. From room 726 Dr. Satoshi and 3 more nurse left. Dr. Satoshi pulled Mamoru over to the side to talk one last time as the Blond man was taken back into the room. After everything was done the Doctor and nurse left leaving Mamoru to enter the room,.

 _Inside the room_

" so...how did it go?"

" yeah, there is something on the left side of my stomach, but there's something else"

"...what"

"...he's here, Just outside the door."

3 sets of eyes turned to the voice that spoke.

"he is here, now?"

"no, he cant be here, not yet."

WE cant even bow to him."

That's what your worried about?'

the door opened

' i don't want you to or except you to bow to me" a voice said. the four men looked to the door as Mamoru opened he door " Master" the men said

Mamoru looked at the 4 men laying on the beds. he walked over the the first bed that held his closet for friends from the Golden Kingdom. " Hello Kazou Kunzite Minaho" Mamoru said to Kunzite. "Master. " Mamoru cut him out and made sure that all four men could hear him. " " you are all forgive for what happened, a long time ago, by me, my Princess and the Senshi, forgive yourselves." he looked back to Kunzite " all i want to hear from you four are you promise to serve me again - he raised his hands- but after we learn about each other again in this life. this life were we are not 4 knight and a prince. but a Doctor in training," he looked to Kunzite, " a teacher" he said, Nephirite said "a Student at K.O. University.I think". Jadeite said "A Student at Tokyo University" and zoisote said "a Freshman and K.O. University. "

"these are the men I want to learn about. " Mamoru said. he reached out a hand to grab Kunzite hands a shook it. " I am Chiba Endymion Mamoru, it is nice to meet you." Kunzite squeezed his hand back, Mamoru then went to Nephrite, then Zoisote and last Jadeite," How was your MRI."he asked . "ah , seems i gave my self an ulcer worrying about someone in my sleep. " jadeite laughed.

I wonder who? Mamoru laughed.

The 5 men spent the next 3 days talking, laughing, and resting. on the 4th day Mamoru started his job as their doctor and for the next 5 week for at least 2 hour each day Mamoru would use the Golden crystal to help heal them. they had a few set backs. Nathan had broke a rib trying to catch Zane who got light head and fell. Zane got a Mild Concussion from the fall and Kazou dislocated a shoulder when he tried to pick up a heavier weight too soon. And just a week before Jade managed to give himself a small fracture in his right leg. other than these set back they were recovering ok. after 3 weeks they were able to move around with little trouble, a "remarkable recover" according to Dr. Satoshi. " they must have someone they want to see very badly to be recovering this fast from over 2 years in a coma." He said as he looked at their results after 3 weeks. "I think we can do what you suggested and allow them to move in with you under supervision " Dr. Satoshi said to Mamoru. " we just will have them come in once or twice a week to do a check- up. " Mamoru nodded and went to inform the guys.

" now you will have to take it slowly, i don't want anymore accidents." he said looking to the 4 of the 5 men in the room. After work the night before Mamoru had gone to the mall to grab some basic clothes for the guys to wear. They were headed there today as well after getting settle in at home. Since Mamoru knew these men and they were his Patients, this was a special circumstance that will allow him to work outside the hospital until its time for their check ups, on those days he would shadow Dr. Satoshi while they are being examined. the Men filled out the paper wrk need for the special release and once that was done they went to the mall, Pushing Jaden who was confined to the chair for the next 3 and 1/2 weeks. The Men arrived at the mall and proceeded to the nearest store holding everything they needed. they got clothes bag for the the clothes, hygiene products, Sheets and covers for the beds. towels and rags and other household items and last more food at the grocery store, they then went to the house Mamoru was staying at.

"is say its a good thing that Queen Serenity keep and Converted all our money and treasure from Silver millennium .or else we could never afford all this an d pay the hospital bills." jaden said as they rode in the van Mamoru got the drive. Helios had appeared in Mamoru dreams to give him the pins, passwords and account information for the general bank accounts. yeah, can you imagine if we tried to pay with money from the golden kingdom, it was gold piece and silver." Nathan said laughing, he winced a little at his still tinder ribs. zane placed a hand on his arm as a way of saying sorry an d thanks at the same time to his older brother.

A few moment later they arrived that the home, after they brought everything into the living room Mamoru proceeded to give small tour.

" Here on the First floor are 2 bedrooms and and 2 1/2 bathrooms. the kitchen is back here , the living room and both patios. zane and Jaden can have these two rooms since they cant use the Stairs yet." Jaden and Zane nodded picked out which rooms they would take. jaden choose the one that surprisedly had a small fireplace inside while Zane hoose the one with the larger tub inside. Upstairs Mamoru showed Kazou and Nathan the other 2 rooms upstairs, Nathan taking the one with the Balcony and Kazou the one with the wide window. . " up here are 4 more bathrooms, one in each room and an extra one. " Mamoru said. " after coming back downstair to get their things Mamoru said. once everyone is settled in we can have a longer healing session once we don't have to worry about being interrupted here.They nodded and Nathan and Kazou helped Jaden and Zane move in first then moved there things in. Mamoru helped Jaden Set up his room sine he was in the wheelchair still. Later that night after dinner Mamoru healed them for 3 hours. " since we wont have to go back to the hospital for 4 days i can heal you more today. Mamoru said.

he looked at the men as they tested out the healing to see how they were physically now. jaden moved around out of the chair and stretched his legs. Nathan's ribs were completely healed now as well as Kazou Shoulder and Zane Dizziness.

Later that night 3 weeks after they woke, some of there powers returned, and by morning they were almost complete.

While Mamoru went to work for a few hours to shadow the doctor, the men stayed home and started training. They has found a mini gym in the basement that Mamoru had not noticed. So they each started on a machine rotating after 45 minutes. Until 4 hours had passed and mamoru had returned, they spent the rest of the day talking and hanging out at the beach before the Generals had to go to the Hospital for an Over night Observation. if they passed they would be official discharged from the Hospital. Lucky for them, they left just a few moments before a red 4 door jeep pulled up holding inside their past, present and future.

Friday, the day the Girls arrive.

it had been a long 3 days for the girls after the 'Fall" as they were calling it. but they were looking forward to spending the week with their family of each other and Mamoru. 'the only thing that would make this better would be t have them here" ami thought sitting beside Rei and Usagi in Mina's Car. Makoto sat in the front giving direction to the beach house Mamoru was renting. Ami's mom had given them the address yesterday afternoon while the girls where packing. they had a back up plan of another Beach house down the street. They had left later then they planed as Usagi oversleep. Ami laughed a little at this thought, if anyone should have over slept it would have been one of us. We have had a rough few days." 2 hours after setting out the girl arrived at the beach house Mamoru was staying at, they saw him on the front porch as he appeared to be waving off a black truck that rode by them. The girls could not see inside the car because of the tented Windows. Mina parked the car and had to hold Usagi still. "Clam down Usa-Chan before you knock him over.

Usagi took a down breathe and got out of the car. "MAMO_CHAN" Usagi screamed as she Ran to Mamoru. "Usako…" He caught her in his arms and hugged her close. " what are you doing here." He said happily. " well we wanted to surprise you" Rei said from the Stairs. Mamoru looked over to see the other girls making there way to the porch. He released Usagi and held on his arms for a group hug with the other girls. : Hi girls, have you even keeping Usagi out of trouble." He said smiling. " No" they all answered. He laughed and squeezed them tighter. " well this is a surprise and bit of a small problem.

What do you mean? " Usagi asked

" well you see.."

Mamoru helped the Girls bring their bags in and made some tea before explaining about his guest that had just left. " So you see Kazou, Jaden, Nathan and Zane, will be back sometime after Noon tomorrow. If they get discharged. After that I'm not sure of their plans." Mamoru said. He had taken the time to explain the girls about the our men currently staying with him, he told them about their Comas and injuries. He told them everything he could with relieving who they are. He would tell Usagi later in private. To see if he should tell them before they returned tomorrow.

"We understand, we have a house a few yards over if needed." Rei said.

" but for tonight, we camp here" Mina said. She pointed to the living room, we can sleep in here tonight. Since the other house is still airing out." Mamoru nodded,"that's fine, but just for tonight, I don't much like the thought of you guys staying on the floor for more than one night, sleeping at the temple is Different." He said before Rei could.

Makoto laughed , " alright, let me start on dinner, while you guys set up."

Everyone nodded and went to get ready for dinner. Ami, Rei and Mina started to set up the sleeping area while Mamoru took Usagi up to his room to unpack and talk. "Usako, there's something else I have to tell you."

AN: again sorry for the late update, please leave a review. I will reveal what Setsuna told him later. If you see an mistake or have any questions send me a message or leave it in the review section.


End file.
